Deus Kuruske
Sosuke Kuromizu is a former Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and 4th Seat Officer of the 8th Division. Appearance Ruju_Kuromizo.jpg|Sosuke when he was a shinigami and before he became a Seraphim K'.full.1028093.jpg|Sosuke after becoming a Seraphim K___by_y_u_k_i_k_o.jpg|Seraphiiiiiiiim! Sosuke is a tall young man who's 160 years old and appears to be in the ages 20-19. He has a slender-athletic build and he has mocha brown skin. His eyes are purple colored and his hair is black, he also has two distinct scars under his left eye with one running down his cheek. He has no type of facial hair and he keeps his hair short cut. He wears his ninjatos across his back and he also wears a kunai belt around his waist. He wears his trademark cyan scarf around his neck and wears cyan bandages around his forearms as well as a sleeveless shihakusho. After his conversion to a Seraphim, Sosuke's hair has turned completely white like snow and his scars seemed to have vanished. His eyes are now permanently red as the bad side of his personality has completely took over him and he dons all black clothing. His name is now Deus Kuruske... Personality Deus has a split personality complex alongside a slight paranoia problem. On one side is a very kind and caring personality that's pleasant to others, on the other side is a dark, cold and ruthless individual that will do anything to get the job done. He is not sure of what to think of others and is awkward sometimes when it comes to interacting with people, this usually results him in saying the wrong thing in a conversation or being too straightforward about things. His paranoia cause him to be on edge and nervous nearly all the time and has a problem trusting others believing that they're out to get him. However when he does trust you he's very kind and willing to open up someone and will go great strides to do do something for them. However if he doesn't trust you and if he doesn't like you, he won't hesitate to let you get caught up in something bad or let you die "on accident". He's basically a male version of Yuno from Mirai Nikki except way cooler. When he became a Seraphim majority if not all of his good traits died, doing so allowed his bad side to completely take over and his personailty now is based off of Tatsumi's from Shiki. History I'll do that later... Powers and Abilities Cero: '''Deus can a dark blue cero with lightning crackling around it from his fingertip. Either he can fire it while swinging his finger in a slashing motion making the cero look like a Getsuga Tensho or he can focus it in the palm of his hand and fire it as a beam. In his second stage release, his ceros have the apearrance of little light blue stars with a BIG bang. '''Bala: '''He can fire electrified balas from any limb on his body, they come out as having a slashing appearance. In his second release stage they look like Frieza finger beams. '''Volo: He can use volo and when he does it sounds like a lightning strike, in his second release stage it is completely silent. Lightning Sword Tranformation: He can summon his sword which looks like his old zanpakuto in it's shikai state in just a flash of lightning. This ability allows Deus to discharge electricity at will from his hands and his sword. When he uses his hands he can fire fast bolts of electricity or charge it in his hand to get in close with his opponent and discharge it then, when he's using his sword he slash it any kind of way to quickly fire a pillar of lightning at his opponent. NOTE: HIS OPPONENTS CANNOT USE OR RE-CHANNEL HIS LIGHTNING TO THEIR ADVANTAGE This abillty allows Deus to form a defensive field of kinetic energy around him to protect himself against an enemy's oncoming attack. Anyone who comes in within contact of this field energy gets repeled by a dangerous shock of electricity and sent flying depending on their level or race. First Stage of Release: Paladin De Fulgurum (Paladin of Lightning) Release Command: '''Recéde Ergo Cum Tonitruo (Begone with the Thunderclap) '''Appearance: '''In his release, Deus becomes considerably taller to a height of 7'3" and his hair grows longer to drape past his shoulders. His body mass and size takes a dramatic increase and his skin turn into a combination of black and blue colors as his skin becomes transparent. His face then takes a skeletal appearance and his eyes become pitch black. Electricity flows in, out and around his body in this form and he's even faster as a black smoky aura emits from him. His sounds like five men talking simultaneously. Second Release: '''Appearance: '''In his second release, Deus becomes even taller and his limbs begin to stretch out. He then becomes 10'7" and he takes a hawk-humanoid type form as he sprouts two large wings and another set of arms. His hands have very sharp claws at the end. Lightning surges even more throughout his body as it concentrates at his feet looking like a little lightning tornado. All of his attacks have an electrified touch to them. His voice sounds like his first release but this time it has more of a resonating echo. Even though Deus is substantially taller in this form don't let it fool you, his is even faster and more dangerous than he ever was before. Since there's electricity surging at an intense rate around him in a moderate diameter, he can detect attacks coming from any angle just by using the electricity around him as "sensors" to detect his opponent. Deus' most powerful attack, this attack allows him to use the electricity in his body and the kinetic energy around him to summon a mass of lightning above him even creating a storm cloud that also uses lightning from the heavens themselves. As he raises his hand the mass of lighting takes shape of a dragon and circles above him, as he brings his arm down the dragon turns into a single black and powerful lightning bolt that crashes down on his opponent near instantaneously. This attack is nearly impossible to dodge due to the attack being natural lightning and extremely fast, the only way one can dodge it is unless their HAK/HOH is +2 above Deus' SEI. To intiate the end of the attack he usually says, "Heavens Concealed". This attack increases in power each turn he's charging it, the max being 3 turns where this attack has a high fatality rate (Literally meaning Insta-kill). '''NOTE: THIS ATTACK CANNOT BE ABSORBED ANYWAY POSSIBLE!!! If it hits you, you either take a lot of damage or die Statistics Trivia * His voice would be Tatsumi's from Shiki, his Seraphim personality is based off of him as well * His appearance is based off of K's from KOF * One of his attacks is inspired from the Lightning jutsu "Kirin" that Sasuke used in Naruto Shipudden Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Seraphim